


Wars

by polybi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Polyamory, Topical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polybi/pseuds/polybi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrorist attack helps to bring Kara (Supergirl), Cat, and Leslie closer, plus another even that will bring them even closer as the three battle both foe and friend. Rated mature for upcoming scenes.</p>
<p>PS: Worst summary ever. Sorry. Comments please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to seriousish, whose fic Sparking A Fire was the inspiration for this, and to every radio on-air person who ever covered a breaking story of national importance. What happened the day after Thanksgiving was also a catalyst, then, as I am typing this another tragedy was happening 100 miles from me. My thoughts and prayers with all accepted.
> 
> Oh, there is polyamory in this. Soooooo, if you are not into SuperLiveKatJimmy relationship. Move along. But I hope you do not.
> 
> Comments please.
> 
> Italics are past events. All mistakes are mine. I apologize
> 
> The character Supergirl was created by Otto Binder and Al Plastino. Superman was created by Jerry Seigal and Joe Shuster. The character Leslie Willis/LiveWire was originally created by Bruce Timm and developed for the TV series by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and Caitlin Parrish and portrayed by Brit Morgan. The characters are owned by DC Entertainment, Warner Bros, and CBS. I’m just borrowing.

**January 20, 12:44pm**

 

Leslie Willis was a woman renewed.

* * *

 

 

**A few weeks before..**

  
  


_ 90 days ago she was demoted to traffic reporter because she dared to talk smack about Supergirl. A few days later, a freak accident that turned Leslie into a human power plant known as LiveWire. A few villainous activities, including kidnapping her boss Cat Grant led to a confrontation with the  Girl of Steel. She short-circuited, taken into custody, escaped, the confronted Supergirl again.  But this time, things took a more carnal turn, with LiveWire’s voltage hitting Supergirl in just the right spots, and the woman from Krypton returning the favor. Super speed does work wonders. _

 

_ The silver-haired villain and the blonde hero finally lay there, looking up at the night sky, sated. What conversation there was went in the direction of it-was-good-for-me-was-it-good-for-you? Then LiveWire started to silently weep. Part of it was because she was going back to DEO Gitmo...there were things that happened there LiveWire emotionally was not ready to tell, but she also knew that her radio career was done. Leslie Willis may have been beautiful and sharp-tongued, but she was also a loner. Radio was her only escape, and really the only time she could really get out of her shell.  And now, as LiveWire, that was done.  She vocalised that to Supergirl, then got the biggest surprise she could get: the superhero she had just first fought, then (pardon the French) fucked, was also the self-appointed President of the Leslie in The Morning Fan Club _

 

_ “But all those insults......I kicked your ass on the radio every fuckin’ morning....” _

 

_ “And I loved everyone of those! I’m Supergirl remember, pretty thick skin, y’know.” _

 

_ “Thick....and soft...,” as LiveWire’s voice became a bit gravelly... _

 

_ “Well....” Supergirl turned to meet her nemesis’ gaze, kissed her deeply, and responded, “... just know that  _ **_kicking_ ** _ is not the only thing you can do with an ass....and may I say, you definitely do it....well....” _

 

_ They kissed again, and Supergirl had an epiphany: she could get Leslie her old job back. “I...uh...know someone who’s very close to Cat Grant. I think I can get my friend to persuade her to get Leslie back on air.    _

 

_ “Thank you baby...but I’ll believe it when I get back on the air.....” _

 

_ Two days later, Kara was in Cat’s office, with a perfectly made Chestnut Praline Frapp Grande in one hand and a Bacon & Gouda breakfast sandwich in another, which was mutually known code for code for Kara-is-about-to-hit-Cat-up-for-something-and-Cat-ain’t-gonna-like-it. _

 

_ Kara cajoled, pleaded, almost cried,became forceful, all in the effort to get the mercurial Leslie back on the air.  Of course, after what LiveWire did that was all but impossible.But Kara could be very persuasive, and at the end... _

 

_ “Ok, Kara....I don’t know why I am doing this. What LiveWire did hurt me greatly. But I’ll do it under two conditions.  She’s not going back to mornings. She’ll do 12-3pm for starters.  And its probationary for 6 weeks. And one more thing.... _

 

_ “Yes, Cat.....” _

 

_ “I need someone to keep an eye on her. That would be.........you.” _

 

_ Kara didn’t know whether to be thrilled, panicked, or both. _

 

_ She agreed to the extra duty (with extra pay), and walked out the office.  She never saw Cat clasp her hands in a prayerful pose and rested her head on them, then she whispered: “Kara...Les....please don’t fuck this up....” _

 

_ The next day at CatCo, a mess of blonde hair was seen bounding out of Grant’s office and was headed in the general direction of Kara’s cubicle. The other blonde was beaming as she looked down at Kara. _

 

_ “It seems, Ms. Danvers, that you are responsible for getting me back on KTCO. Thanks!” _

 

_ “You’re welcome, Leslie, but thank Supergirl...she’s the one who convinced me to speak in your behalf.”  _

 

_ “I intend to.  I also hear that you will be my producer....” _

 

_ “Yes.....?” _

 

_ “Well, let me tell you something Danvers, I’ve sent six producers running out the doors crying for their mommies, and you will be no different! And another thing.....” _

 

_ And as Leslie Willis continued her rant, Kara could not help but grin... _

 

_ “....and why, pretell, are you laughing Ms. Danvers....??” _

 

_ “You know...” replied Kara in a manner that was half-smartass, half-seductress, “...the last person who thought she could do that was...,” and Kara pointed the office door belonging to Cat Grant. _

 

_ For many reasons, Leslie was liking this woman’s style already, and the smirk on her face showed it.  And maybe she already knew one ofthe reasons, for on her way out... _

 

_ “Well I’ll see you Monday morning...and again thank you....”  Then Leslie leaned down and whispered in Leslie’s ear “....Sup...ergirl...” and very gently laid a kiss behind Kara’s ear.  Then Leslie said ‘toodles,” and breezed her way to the elevator. Leaving behind a rather stunned Kara, who jumped from her cubicle chair and sprinted in pursuit. _

 

_ Kara caught the other blond waiting for the elevator. There were denials about being the Girl of Steel, of course, but Leslie simply shook her head from side to side, then with a finger, motioned Kara into the elevator.  _

 

_ “First...” Leslie told Kara as the door closed on the lift, “...don’t worry....I’m not talking.  And second....your eyes.” _

 

_ There was surprise in Kara’s light green orbs as she looked into Leslie’s hazel ones and the latter continued: “that night at the yard....we fought....we....well....I remember those eyes. They’re hard to forget. _

 

_ Kara remembered that night. She also remembered why. She remembered the feelings and emotions. Emotions that the Kryptonian felt for one other person. And a much as Leslie remembered Kara’s eyes, Kara remembered Leslie’s lips. Lips that Leslie brought Kara closer to feel in that elevator. A memory that was reinvigorated hard and deep.  And it could have gone harder and deeper, if only.... _

 

_ “AHEM!” _

 

_ The Girl of Steel and the Electric Villain disengaged lips, turned and faced the person whose signature was on their paychecks. Cat Grant could  look imposing in her sleep...even more imposing wide awake as she was standing there with hands on hips and one foot blocking the elevator door, an almost evil smirk crossing that face. _

 

_ “Well, is this a private party.....or can anyone enter...?” _

 

_ Kara and Leslie’s deer-in-the-headlights look was pretty precious to their mutual boss, but Cat was not going to admit it...not yet, anyway.  After all, the mogul already was getting close to Kara, close enough to know the younger woman's Big Secret. That secret Cat figured out when LiveWire kidnapped them. That event hurt Cat because of the intimate history Cat and Leslie had before.  _

 

_ And now the two women she cared about the most kissing. Have mercy.  _

 

_ Cat entered the elevator cab with that literal ear-to-ear smile of hers to join her two employees. Then she pushed the button to close the door.  _

 

_ The elevator then started to go down.  _

 

_ Eventually. _

* * *

 

 

So, yes, Leslie felt renewed. The weekend previous was amazing. After all, she have fall in love with two women that she tried to kill not too long ago. Not to mention finding out that both Kara and Cat were orphans. Leslie had no family to speak of either, so that alone brought the three even closer.  And two weekends ago, Leslie had a chance to meet Carter, or mini-Cat as Les calls him. The kid is smart, shy, in love with Supergirl  _ (though right now, the kid does not know how close his crush is) _ , and had one other thing in common: the kid and woman were totally mesmerized by Fallout 4, which to the two played almost  all night to the parental and carnal frustrations of Cat and Kara.

 

So here’s Leslie Willis, happier than she ever was, in love...times two. One the most power publisher on the planet...the other, the most powerful woman in the world. Back doing what she felt she was born to do. To be in front of a microphone, talking to people, making the laugh, getting them rattled,.  And as two smiling blonde faces met her as Leslie entered the that studio on the 14th floor fifteen minutes before going on the air, she could not comprehend how much her life had changed in a few weeks.

 

And neither of the three women knew exactly how much their lives would be overturned in the next hour....or how close the three would really become.

 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know what I am doing? Probably not. But your comments and help would mean a lot. So would a beta. And remember: AU.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
